Nicholas Blak
Appearance Nicholas is slim yet muscular young man who's body is covered in scars, cuts, and gunshots from years of fighting, standing at the height of 6.10ft, light brown skin-color, and he has mascular jawline with a slight stubble on it. He has blue eyes and long black hair, that is soft and straight that parts from the top of his head to frame both sides of his face reaching his ears and neck with two loose strands over his forehead. Personality Nicholas has a calm, calculating, direct, energetic, honorable, caring, strong-willed, and loyal personality. Nicholas tends to come off at times to give a wrong impression on others due to the way he looks, if not downright villainous impression for those not familiar with him. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress, and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. He is willing to lend a hand and often helps those considered weak than those who are considered powerful. He despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies or those who abuse and treat others like an animal. He values those who have become close with him and would go the distance to help and straighten them if they ever go down the wrong path in life. Nicholas has darker and cruel side he rarely shows, the only time he ever shows this side is when he shows great disgust and hatred toward something. Abilities Artificially Enhanced Physiology: The augmentations and genetic enhancements that Nick performed on himself has turned him into a true Super Human. He possesses formidable intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, and accelerated healing superior to any non-enhanced human beings. * Enhanced Intelligence: Nick's mental performance has been greatly enhanced far beyond the peak of human potential, thus allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. * Enhanced Strength: Nicholas strength is immensely enhanced far beyond the peak of human potential. His immense strength allows him to physically overpower combatants, including elite-trained soldiers, Enforcers and Death Apostles. He can effortlessly lift and throw cars, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open metal doors. In combat, his strength allows him to send enemies flying several meters in the air from mere punches or instantly kill them. He can even generate enough force to punch through a steel door. * Enhanced Speed: Nicholas run and move at speeds far beyond the peak of human potential, edging into the early levels of superhuman condition. He can keep up or outrun with most standard vehicles and cover a small area such as city blocks within a short period of time. During his training Nicholas ran over 95 miles in less than 1 hour, with Reinforcement he can achieve higher speeds. * Enhanced Stamina: Nick's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human and his body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. He can function at peak capacity for several days before showing signs of fatigue. * Enhanced Reflexes: Nick's reflexes are far superior to those of the finest human athletes. They are beyond the peak of human potential, which allows him to dodge rapid gunfire at close range. Nicholas was even able to evade gunfire from gatling gun as he was running towards it. His auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge, deflect, catch gunshots, and respond quickly to intense, fast-paced combat. * Enhanced Sensitivity: Nicholas automatically senses and processes every change in the air, sound, vibration, etc, in his surrounding. This allows him to detect and quickly react to even the stealthiest opponents. * Enhanced Durability: Nick's bones and muscles are vastly denser and stronger than the peak of human potential, which makes him far more durable than any normal human being. He can survive extreme blunt force trauma such as being hit with solid objects, or contact with strong opponents like Servants, Death Apostles, or falling from a ten story building. Nicholas is somewhat bulletproof, he can withstand small rounds from pistols, assault rifles and he even took shotgun blast to the chest and lived. But higher caliber weapons and energy based attacks can fatally injure or outright kill him. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The genetic enhancements granted Nick's physiology an accelerated rate of healing and regeneration. He is immune to all known infections, diseases, and disorders; Nick also can't become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities. For Nicholas, large cuts and bruises heal within minutes and even fatal gunshot wounds and fractures will mend within an hour or less. Magic Circuit-Element-Origin Magic Circuits: Magic Circuits are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body and what qualifies a person to be a magus. Their normal functions are to act as paths that convert Life Force into magical energy, but humans learned how to control it and use it to perform mysteries. They are that which connects the material world to the astral plane, the paths which connect to the foundations underlying Grand Rituals. If magical energy is the force that actualize the rules of a Thaumaturgical Foundation’s system, then the Magic Circuits are the pipelines that converts magical energy and transmit that energy from the magus to the system. Magic Circuits reside within the magus’s soul, and what is found on the body is just a physical expression of them that stretches itself throughout the body in a fashion similar to the nervous system. Number of Magic Circuits: Originally Nicholas only had 2 magic circuits and each produced 250 units of magical energy. Maximum output is of 500 units of magical energy all together. It was surprising that he had such high quality magic circuit but due to only having 2 circuits he was sadly below average in quantity. But with the usage of his unique magic he was able to create extra magic circuits with the same quality, it took him 3 years to make this process safe as possible since tempering with the soul is suicide. He now has 100 magic circuits and each producing 250 units of magical energy with the maximum output of 25,000 units of magical energy all together. Element - Amalgamation: to unite two or more things into one thing. Origin - Comprehension: Nicholas Origin is Comprehension. Comprehension, the knowledge gained from the process of coming to know or understand something in a magical sense. But True Magic is the only type of magic that his mind has an incredible hard time comprehending, so long has information of the magic beforehand he can comprehend it and recreate it. But True Magic will take him months or even years to fully comprehend, he tends to not get too involved with it because it gives major headaches. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters